Anubian Nights
by ZIrvs
Summary: Left to roam alone for thousands of years, Angela has always repented for what she did to her beloved. But now that she has encountered the Cullen Coven, she feels hope for the first time in a long time. Will no longer be continued.
1. Prologue

**Prolugue**

"My love please, I beg this of you. Please allow me to keep you alive, you know I could not survive without you." a voice female begged.

"And you know I would never allow you to face dangers such as these alone. I love you and I will give up my eternal existance to keep you safe. You are my world." reasoned another.

"Then I am sorry Anuba, so very sorry but I must do this."

A thud was heard, quickly followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Suddenly a sharp whistle pierced the silence, a signal for the Temple Servants to arrive and prepare the woman for what is to happen.

As they wrapped Anuba's body and placed it upon a stretcher, the first woman organised the Temple Guard as a protection detail for their journey through the city.

With the first woman leading and the guards on either side, the servants gently carried Anuba out the city and into the mountains towards a hidden cave. Once there they made their way in towards a grand chamber in the centre of the mountain, which contained a single Sarcophagus in the centre. It was within this that they layed the body of their Goddess, the Lady Anuba, Ruler of the Underworld and Protector of the Dead, the Jackal Queen.

"When you wake, I pray that you forgive me." And with that they left the tomb, sealing it as they did.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Holy fuck!" gasped Jasper, as the family stood in the carpark prior to school starting.

"What? What is it?" demanded Alice, who was torn between looking after her mate and tearing apart whatever was hurting him.

"The new girl, she's so sad. So so sad, I nearly wish _I_ was dead." Jasper announced, just as said new girl pulled in in her ShelbyGT500.

"Jasper, how bad is it?" Asked Rosalie, his 'sister' and coven-mate.

Instead of answering with words Jasper used his empathic gift to allow the rest of the family to feel the new girls emotions, a depressive sadness so crippling that Rosalie collapsed and Emmett would have burst into tears if he was able to. Alice herself made it her mission to help that girl in whatever way possible.

Edward, the last of the siblings, just scoffed. "Who cares, she's just some stupid human. For all we know she's just over-reacting to not getting pancakes or something equally stupid. And stop influencing my emmotions Jasper."

While the rest of the family just glared at Edward, Rosalie pulled out her phone and called her mate Irina who lives up in Alaska, "Hey love, I need to see you. - Do you think we could see each other this weekend please? - Nothing bad, but there's a new girl here and - No, Jasper shared her emotions and I just, I need to know you're ok. - Thank you babe, I love you."

As the family watch the new girl exit her car, Emmett turns to Edward and asks what she's thinking. Edward, after making his displeasure known, turns his telepathic talents towards the new girl and her likely petty and pathetic human mind. Only her mind is silent, or as close to as he's ever experienced and that suddenly makes her interesting. Add into that the fact that what he's hearing is in a different language, and not Japanese like he would expect by looking at her.

"Not only is she thinking in another language that's not Asian, but it's like looking through fog out a tinted window in direct sunlight. So I have no idea Emmett." announces Edward, much to the suprise and enjoyment of his family, who procede to mock him because his gift is failing.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As the clock hit 07:00 and the alarm started blaring, Angela couldn't help but wonder why she moved away from her previous home and into this dreary, cold and misserable little backwater of Forks in America.

"Oh that's right, I was hoping the cold would kill me. Oh well, there's always tomorrow." She mumbled.

As the young woman by the name of Angela went about her morning routine will well practiced effeciency, her mind wondered as it usually does to the subject of love and the woman that hers was forever bound to. Before long however she would catch herself and with a few mumbled words she'd refocus herself on her routine.

Before too long could pass, Angela found herself pulling into the carpark at her new school. Looking around she couldn't help but notice the unusually large covern of vampires standing off to the side by some very expensive and out-of-place cars. *Way to fit in little vampires* she said quietly in a form of Egyptian not spoken for nearly 15,000 years.

As she walked towards the office her well honed senses could pick out that someone was approaching from behind. Just before the persons hand could land on her shoulder, she turned, grabbed the hand and twisted. Faster than most people could comprehend, she had the baby-faced young man on the ground crying out for help, much to the amusment of the surrounding students.

"Do not touch me boy." she practically hissed at him, before she dropped his arm and continued on her way to the office, the eyes of the vampires burning holes in the back of her head the whole way.

"Good morning dear, how can I help you?" the woman behind the desk, Mrs Cope, asked almost before she was inthe office.

"Good morning, my name is Angela Webber. I am here to collect my schedual and books."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you dear." Mrs Cope responded as she began shuffling papers trying to find the forms and documents. "Here you are, a map of the school, your locker number and code, class list and your books and things are over there on that little table. Also I have a form here that you need to have each of your teachers sign, and then you need to bring it back here at the end of the day. If you have any problems just speak to one of the teachers, and have a nice day dear."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

By the time lunch came around Angela was frustrated. With three immature little boys begging for her attention (one of whom she floored this morning in the carpark), three vampires stalking her and a group of girls already targeting her for having 'taken' the attention away from them, she was _beyond_ frustrated.

After finally sitting down at an empty table, she decided to try and relax. Unfortunately it wasn't long before she felt the heavy footed approach that she attributed to carpark boy behind her. Once again grabbing his hand before it touched her, she brought him to his knees once again.

"I have already warned you about touching me boy, however I think you need another lesson. Maybe this one will hurt enough for you to remember. *Stupid little bastard, be thankfull I do not kill you*" Angela hissed quietly, however in the now silent cafeterea she may as well of yelled.

A group of jocks rose from their table and made their way over, intent on teaching this little girl a lesson for disrespecting one of their own. As they closed in arround her, Angela couldn't help but feel alive and after feeling dead for so long it was euphoric.

Without breaking so much as a sweat, Angela dodged and weaved in a way that made her seem formless, like smoke or water. Acting on impulse she decided to act out something she had seen in a Jackie Chan movie and proceded to strip her opponents as they attacked before tying them all together with their own clothes, much to the enjoyment of those watching. Even the teacher, who had arrived fearing for the new girls safety couldn't help but stop stunned as she watched the performance before her. And she couldn't help but laugh with everyone else once the new girl finished, revealing what she had done to her attackers.

The Cullens couldn't help but laugh either, even Edward managed to crack a smile. Supprisingly it was Emmett who brought seriousness back to the table.

"The new girl is a ninja, seriously. Did you notice how she seemed to block them before they attacked, it's like she knew how they were moving without even seeing them. She moved without wasting a single movement, everything was controled and precise and some of those moves would have killed if she hadn't pulled them."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile, slowly turning to Alice next to her. "Ha! Emmett _can_ be serious. You lost the bet dear sister, I'd like my winnings by the end of the week if you would." All Alice could do was grumble about it not being fair as she can't see the new girl and how it gave Rosalie an unfair advantage.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

After much discussion and several witness statements, Angela was free to go to class. And by the end of the day she was completely fed up with people coming up and talking to her about lunch, and just as she was ready to snap someones neck Edward decided to talk to her.

Edward, being the delusional jackass that he was, believed that the reason he couldn't read Angela's mind very well was because she was destined to be his balance, his other half, his mate. And being the deluded jackass he is he believed that all he had to do was smile and she'd come crawling towards him like the god he felt he was. With these thoughts in his mind he approached her as she was getting into her car.

Angela looked up as she felt someone approaching, only to see one of the vampires making his way towards her. Sighing she turned to him and "What do you want?"

Edward, not expecting her to detect him just opened his dumbly for several seconds before putting on his best charming smile. "Hi, Angela was it? I have to say you are every bit as angelic as your name suggests and I was wondering if you'd like to -"

"Not interested." she interupted, turning to unlock her car.

Edward just stood there gaping at her, wondering how on earth she could say no to him, he was a god. She should be begging at his feet. With that in mind he tried again, only this time he recieved a "Fuck off" instead. Before he could try again, she was in her car and driving away.

Turning towards his family, he couldn't help the growl that left him when he saw that they were all laughing at him. As he made his way back over to them and his car, he continued to get angrier and angrier as he read their thoughts about how pathetic they thought him to be.

Getting in his car he floored it out of the carpark in a bid to get home, as he knew that Carlilse would support him. Calling him and asking him to come home asap Edward couldn't help but feel smug, he knew that Carlilse would help him and would tell the others to as well.

Half an hour later, after his 'siblings' informed Esme what had happened, much to the amusement of everyone (bar Edward) Carlilse walked in. Before he could so much as open his mouth Edward announced that the new girl was his mate, prompting another round of laughter from his 'family'.

"Really, that's great news Edward. Why is everyone laughing, you should be supporting your brother right now, not trying to mock him." stated Carlilse.

"Edward's deluded, there is no way Angela is his mate." announced Jasper.

"She told him before that she isn't interested in him." stated Rosalie.

"She told him to 'fuck off' is what she did." quoted Emmett.

"Oh yes Edward, keep that decision in mind. Promise me you'll do it, please please please!" pleaded Alice suddenly, practically begging before Edward.

"What is it, what happens?" asked Carlilse, his attention now focused entirely on Alice.

"Tomorrow Edward goes up to her and practically demands she go out with him, at which point she calls him an egotistical jackass with a god complex. Edward gets angry and tells her that she doesn't have a choice and that she will go out with him or else, so she knees him in the nuts. Please say you'll do it, it looks hilarious and I want everyone else to see it too. Please?"

This prompts another round of histerical laughter from most of the family. And the sight of Alice still practially begging just makes them laugh all the more.

Edward being the drama queen that he is stomps off to his room where he slams his door in a fit, while Carlilse just looks at his 'children' and his mate in disappointment before going up to give his eldest some advice.

The next day happens much like the previous; people whispering about Angela, several boys try and chat her up as does one of the girls supprising everybody and Edward tries once again to get her to go out with him. Just like Alice predicted, this ends with Angela kneeing him in the nuts infront of the whole cafeterea.

For the rest of the week things continue much the same way, only without Edward as he had gone up to visit the Denali covern for the rest of the week.


	6. Apology and Offer

Hello fellow vertebrates, yes I am still alive (though it was close)

In explanation for my prolonged absence I can only sight mental health; my depression kicked up something fierce and I did end up trying to remove myself.

And though I am back, I cannot guarantee that it wont come back or that I will fail in any future attempts I may have. As such I am willing to give my stories to gifted writers, on the conditions that I get recognised as primary owner of the idea and receive a copy to upload on my own profile.

These stories are:

Two Kim Possible fics

One Halo/Mass Effect crossover fic

One Halo/Star Wars crossover fic

One Avengers/Iron Man fic

Four Twilight fics

One Skyrim fic

One Star Wars fic

If anybody is interested in writing one of these please send me a message, or if someone you know would be interested please forward this to them.

Thank you

ZIrvs


End file.
